


Lost Family

by Death_the_Kid88



Category: Fruits Basket, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_the_Kid88/pseuds/Death_the_Kid88
Summary: Soul Eater and Fruits Basket crossover.A witch is on the loose, and during the fight Maka and Kid get transported to Japan, about 5 years into the PAST!!!!How are they going to get back home???? And where are they going to live??? And just how does Maka know Tohru???Note:Ages are as follows-Maka, Kid, Soul: 19Blackstar ,Patty:20Tsubaki, Liz:21





	1. Time Travel Battle???

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I do not own Soul Eater, Fruits Baskets, or the characters in both. I just really love the anime and manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR FRUITS BASKET

Maka POV:

We were up against another witch, the 5th this week. I was exausted, and to top it off my dearest cousin who lives in japan passed away earlier this week. I had not wanted to tell anyone, but soul had made me.

My thoughts were interupted by the witch attempting to shoot a fire ball at soul and I. I jumped, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Maka! get your head in the fight!" soul yelled from the scythe. "Sorry soul. Im working on it." with that I ran to join blackstar and kid.

 

Kid POV:

Maka has been out of it the whole week. I cant blame her though. Loosing family is really hard.

I got out my thoughts and focused on the battle. Maka and blackstar were attacking the witch head on, so I decided to attack from behind.

With in a minute the witch was on the ground. We had been taking turns taking the souls of the witches. Tsubaki and soul both transformed back into humans, as it was liz's turn to take to the soul. As I pointed the gun towards the witch she stood back up, and before anyone knew what had happened she shot a spell right at maka.....

"MAKA!!!!"

Maka POV:

I saw the spell coming straight at me. I reached out for soul but he was already a good 20 feet away from me. the spell was faster than I was, I had no time to doge, soul had no time to reach me. "This is it", I thought.

"MAKA!!!!" I heard everyone yell. I braced for the impact, which never came. the spell had landed about 5 feet in front of me.

Everyone sighed, including me. Suddenly we heard the witch laugh. She was getting ready to launch another attack, but before she could kid used liz and patty to shoot her into oblivion. Liz came out and ate her soul.

After that everyone came running towards me, kid and soul the fastest. shouts of " are you ok?" "what happened?" "are you hurt?" all rang out.

" I'm fine you guys, just a little shaken up. Lets go to my house, I will cook us all a nice dinner." everyone nodded, and we began the walk back to mine and soul's appartment. "HEY SOUL< I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE!!" blackstart said. "You are so on" soul replied. "Wait, I wanna join" said patty. "Alright." soul said.

patty- "on your mark,"

soul- "get set,"

Blackstar - "GO!!"

....And with that the 3 took off, with Liz and Tsubaki behind them trying to make sure they did not cause too much trouble. Leaving myself and kid in the back. I gave a small laugh. "When will those two learn, patty always wins." Kid laughed to. "True, but in their defense, i dont think patty is even human."

We both burst out laughing. We both suddenly stopped, as we felt something coming up behind us, it did not have a soul, but it felt like the witches magic. "SOUL!" "LIZ, PATTY!"

 

Normal POV:

When the weapons heard their names they ran back towards Kid and Maka. Followed by Blackstar and Tsubaki. Only to find that the spot where the witches spell had hit, had become a massive whole in the ground, dragging everything near it inside. Not only that, but it was growing more and more every second.

They ran towards it and their miesters, Kid and Maka both fighting the pull in order to reach their weapons. But before they could reach them, Maka was pulled towards the hole. Right before she fell in Kid grabbed her arm in an attempt to save her. Except he began being pulled in as well.

"MAKA!!! KID!!!" everyone yelled. But it was too late, everything seeming to go in slow motion, as the ground gave way under him and they both were pulled into the hole.  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" was the last thing they heard from their friends. As soon as they were inside, before anyone could go in after them, the hole closed as fast as it had opened up.

Leaving five shocked teens, with no idea where their two friends were.

 

AUTHORS NOTE:

I hope you enjoyed the story. I hope to post the next chapter soon, hopefully regularly every week. But IDK, I am really busy so we will have to see.


	2. Lost Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON"T OWN SOUL EATER OR FRUITS BASKET

Maka POV:

I woke up laying on the ground with a massive head ache. I looked up to find the prettiest night sky I have ever seen, as the stars twinkled with a softness about them. I smelled a fire, bring it with it happy memories, and a feeling of comfort. It was really relaxing actually, I almost fell asleep. WAIT A FIRE!!!!

I shot up and looked around frantically. Only to find a very confused looking kid staring at me from his spot on the ground. "WOW!!! Maka, calm down. Its just me." 

"Where are we?" I asked. He looked at me, a little flustered.

"Um, well. When we fell into the hole, we landed in the middle of the woods, where ever we are. You hit your head pretty bad in the landing, I dragged you into this clearing and started a fire, as it was almost dark."

"Oh," I said. "Well thanks Kid. You took really good care of me." I said as I blushed. I shook my head, clearing it of thoughts of Kid. I spoke again, this time with determination in my voice, " So, tomorrow the first thing we should do, is find out where we are. Then we find somewhere to stay and get in contact with the others."

"Sounds like a plan" he said. "So, since we are both obviously wide wake.... why dont we just talk?" I giggled at the way he said it, like we were little kid's again. "Ok, sure." I said. After that we spoke for a good 2 hours, just talking about good books, school life, our likes and dislikes, and really anything that came to mind.

"Um Maka?" kid began, "You have been kind of down lately. I know you lost your cousin, so do you... maybe, wanna talk about it?" I was shocked. Kid seemed worried..... about me!!

"Ya, that would actually be great." I said with a sad smile." My cousin and I are, were.... 5 years difference in age. Even though she was older, she always made me feel important, like I was needed. She loved me like a sister and I her. Even though we lives in different places, we always kept in touch and got together when ever we could." I had began to cry with out even realizing it.

Kid sat besides me, and put an arm around my shoulder. I leaned on his shoulder. "She, had a car accident, about 4 months ago. She was in the hospital, getting better... when she suddenly went into cardiac arrest. She died at 24, 25 in 1 month. I was going to visit her as a surprise." By this time I was balling my eyes out. "Oh... Kid.... I miss her so much!" I grabbed on to him, crying into his shoulder. I could feel the fabric of his shirt in my hands, and could not help but feel relive that I had told someone how I felt. "Oh, maka. Im so sorry, I never should have brought it up."

"No, it is ok.... I really needed to talk about her." I looked up and smiled at him. 

 

Kid POV

When maka smiled at me, I blushed a bright red. I was so happy! I wanted to help her feel at least a little better. I have had feelings for her for a year now. And I wanted to bring a smile back to her face. 

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes ahead of us. Maka and I both stood up, and got in a fighting position. A second later 3 people emerged from the bushes. One was a normal height girl with long, straight brown hair. You could tell she was not going to be any threat in case of an attack. Another was a Normal height boy, with purple eyes and grey hair. He seemed fragile, but when you have as much practice at this as I do, you can tell he is probably the best fighter in the group. The last one was a boy, a little taller than average with orange hair and red-ish eyes. He was trained in karate, according to the defensive postion he took up. 

The girl looked at us, "Oh, hi! My name is Tohru Honda, and this is Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma." She said with a smile. Both boys sweat dropped. "Miss Honda, you really should not go around saying our names to total strangers." Yuki said. "YA!! NO KIDDING (ha)!!" yelled Kyo. Torhu replied by saying, "Oh, sorry!"

Yuki turned to us. "What are you guys doing here? This is private property." I replied, "Oh, well. you see. Its a long story." "Well in that case why dont you stay with us tonight. Then you can explain everything and we can get to know each other better!" Said Tohru. 

"Thank you so much. Oh, but were are my manners my name is, Kid. And this is maka." As I turned behind me to point to maka I saw she was crying all over again. I rushed to her side. "Maka, what is it? Are you ok? im here if you need me." she simply nodded. Then Tohru spoke, "you know, I have a little cousin named Maka. You look like her too! But she is 5 years younger than me, and you look to be around the same age so..."

I stopped. "Maka. Im so sorry." She cried into my shoulder. Kyo looked at us. Then Yuki spoke, "Lets get you two to the house, then you have some explaining to do."

I nodded again and with that I followed the 3, with maka besides me the whole time, trying to contain her tears. 

 

Maka POV:

We arrived at the house. I could not believe it. OUT OF ALL THE PLACES AND TIMES THAT DAMN WITCH SENDS ME RIGHT TO THE SOURCE OF ALL MY SORROW!!!! I had somehow stopped crying on the way here. I think I ran out of tears to cry. 

Kid led me to a sitting area. We both took a seat besides each other, across from Yuki and Kyo. Torhu..... Torhu had gone to make some tea. She will be back soon, but the two boys started asking questions again since she could hear from the kitchen. "So," Yuki began, " What were your names again?" "My name is Kid, and this is Maka." Kid stated again. I realized that he had left out his full name and who is father was, he always said that. But then again, if these's people heard first thing out of our mouths that he was the son of death, we might not be allowed to stay. 

Tohru then came back into the sitting room. she asked the next question, "So, where are you from?" Well, this is going to get complicated.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Questions and Answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR FRUITS BASKET

Maka POV:

Kid struggled to answer the question. He looked at me, and I took over. "We are from America. We go to the DWMA." I stated, trying not to cry while I answered Tohru. I had decided that it was best to answer truthfuly. After all, eventually they would figure out that I am Tohru's cousin. So, why make things more complicated.

Next kyo said, " What the heck is the DWMA?" I replied again, "It stands for Death Weapon Meister Acadamy. The DWMA is an institution created by lord death to hunt down kishins and prekishins. Which are souls that have strayed from the path of humanity. Our goal is to use our weapon partners to hunt down 99 pre kishin souls, and the soul of one witch." 

Yuki looked at me like I was crazy. "Where are your weapons now? What are you doing here?" 

Kid POV: 

I felt Maka's soul become distressed once again, and I took over. " Our weapons are back at the DWMA, and im sure you think that they are normal weapons, but on the contrary they are actually people who can turn into weapons." I saw Kyo and Yuki share a look of uncertainty. I rolled my eyes at their arrogance, and continued on. " We actually have no idea what we are doing here. we were on a mission with our weapons and another weapon miester pair to destroy a witch. She shot a spell at maka, but it missed, or so we thought. We headed home once one of my weapons ate her soul, but once we turned to go, the spot where the spell hit opened up a black hole. Maka and I were pulled in before our weapons could reach us. We ended up where you found us.

I know this is a lot to ask but could we stay here for a few days until we can get in touch with our friends. The fight took a toll on us, and Maka hit her head pretty hard on the ground when we landed in the woods...."

I saw Maka glare daggers at me. Tohru answered, " OF COURSE!! please, tell me more about you two!"

Maka's soul wavelength was everywhere, so I began. " Well, I'm 19 years old. I am an expert in hand to hand combat. I love symmetry. And my weapons are two twin pistols named Liz and Patty." Maka spoke, " I'm 19 years old. I love to read, and I enjoy close combat. I have soul perception, which means I can see your souls. My weapon is a sythe named Soul. How old are you, Tohru?" She said voice cracking.

Tohru POV:

" oh! I'm 19, same as you!"

Something was not right. This maka girl, she looked just like my favorite little cousin, but older. She went to the DWMA, just like Maka. He was a sythe meister, and she had soul perception. All just like maka!!!

I said, " You know maka, you really do remind me of my little cousin. I miss her so much. Have you seen her around. Her full name is Maka Albarn."

Kid POV

Maka's soul was in a state of chaos. I looked at her, and she at me. I nodded my agreement. I just gave her permission to tell Tohru who she was.

Maka POV

I could not take this anymore. " I AM MAKA, TOHRU!!! MAKA ALBARN YOUR LITTLE COUSIN. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT IS ME!!!"

Everyone, minus Kid, looked at me like I had just grown two heads. Then Yuki spoke, "How can you be miss Honda's little cousin. They are 5 years difference in age, she is only 14 and you are 19."

"The witch's spell took  
Kid and I back 5 years into the past! Please Tohru. It's me!"

Tohru looked confused. She looked directly into my eyes. And gasped. "Oh!! MAKA! IT IS YOU!" We both jumped up and ran to eachother.

I was engulfed in a hug from someone I thought I would never see again. " How have you been? How is the DWMA? HAVE YOU BEEN HURT??? MAKA KID SAID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

I giggled. "You have always been so over protective. Yes, I've been fine. And my head is fine." "Maka, you are a terrible lier. We will talk about what has been going on later tonight. You can stay with me in my room. Kid can stay in our other guest room!" 

Yuki spoke up. " miss Honda, how do you know this is really your cousin?" Kyo, put in. "YA!" She replied with, " My cousin is my best friend, I would recognize her eyes anywhere."

I began to sob once again. Tohru panicked, as well as Kid. They both ran to me, "Maka, are you ok?"" Whats wrong?" I looked at kid, he understood what I was asking. He shook his head no, and wrapped me in his arms. Where I cried some more. I knew he was right, I could not tell Tohru about her future. I could not risk changing the timeline. I was going to have to let her die. 

I looked up once all of my tears were gone. Tohru, Yuki, and even Kyo were looking at me with worried expressions. "Im fine." i  
I said. Kid stayed by my side as Tohru began to speak. "Eell, it is late, and im sure that Maka and Kid are both tired. So im going to show them around really quick, then Maka and I are going to go to sleep. So, good night Yuki! Good night Kyo!"

"Good night Tohru." "Good night Mss Honda" With that Tohru turned to leave, with Kid following suit. He turned around, only to find I was not following him and Tohru. He grabbed my hand at dragged me after him.

\---------------------------------------------------

Tohru had showed Kid and I around the whole house. We had agreed to both shower in the morning scince it was already 11 P.M. Once Kid had been shown his room, we parted ways. "Bye Tohru, thanks so much. Good night Maka. If you need me, feel free to ask." 

"Thanks, good night Kid." I said. I saw a light blush form on his cheeks. I brushed it off and turned to follow Tohru. I entered her room, while she closed the door behind us. Before I could even turn around I was enveloped in another hug. "Oh, Maka. We have so much so talk about. Even if you are from the future I want to know what you have been up to. I wont tell the maka from now. I promise, I will not do anything to change what you tell me, even if you end up getting hurt." 

"ok. But you have to swear on my life!" "Of course Maka! And if you dont tell me exactly when it happens, then I cant mess with anything!" "Sounds like a plan, but first can I change into some pj's?" 

"Of course." she said with a laugh. "Since we are the same size now, you can use some of my clothes." With that, I went to go change so that tohru and I could, just talk. Wow, I was going to talk with my dead cousin.........

 

AUTHORS NOTE: 

so there, a long chapter i know. The next one will be about their conversation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!


	4. Conversation with the dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR FRUITS BASKET

Maka POV:

I finished changing into some PJ's Tohru let me use. I smiled sadly at the clothes. Just yesterday, my cousin was gone. Now I can see her again, possibly even save her. Tell her not to get in the car that day. I shook my head, I cant change time like that. Who knows what it could effect. I took a deep breath, in an effort to hold back tears. 

I walked back into Tohru's room, a smile on my face. I decided, I would enjoy the time we have together, use it to finally say goodbye. I noticed that Tohru had brought in another blanket and pillow, and set them on her bed for me to use. She also had brought my favorite snack, only available in Japan. 

Tohru looked up, and said with a smile, ¨I found your favorite snack! Now, sit. Tell me about how you have been up to.¨ I nodded, and sat besides her on the bed. ¨Well, in this time, ive just joined the DWMA, like 4 months ago, right?¨ She nodded. I continued, ¨Well, a lot has happened. You have to swear, that you will not tell current me any of this.¨ ¨I swear.¨ she said. With that, I continued, telling her about Blair, the fight at the DWMA to stop Medusa, my first fight with crona, how crona became my best friend, how we all fought the kishin, and how everyone was doing. 

Tohru smiled at me, ¨Im glad everything works out, and that no one was to badly injured after the fight with the Kishin. Now, tell me... anything going on with you and kid?¨ I was taken aback, I answered uncertain, ¨N-n-n-no, what do you meannnn?¨ Tohru smiled, ¨Sure, thats all I needed to know. I understand. ¨ she said with a wink. I blushed under her sister like gaze

She suddenly jumped up! ¨MAKA! I FORGOT TO ASK HOW IS OUR HEAD!¨ before I could answer she ran to the bathroom and grbbed a first aid kit, and checked my head. ¨There is a deep cut, Maka. Let me put some antibiotic and wrap it up, so it does not get infected. Also, ill give you some pain killers.¨ Before I could say I was fine she spoke again, ¨You are not fine. This cut looks awful. You can say your fine all you want, but I know you, I know your in pain. So, just let me help you.¨ I nodded. She smiled at me, ¨Thank you.¨

She finished wrapping my head, and gave me the painkillers, which I took happily. ¨Thanks, Tohru.¨ She sat besides me, and gave me a hug. ¨No problem.¨ She spoke again, ¨Well, its very late. Lets go to bed, then tomorrow we can figure out how to get you two home.¨ I smiled at her and nodded. We both laid down and drifted off to sleep, but before I fell asleep completely, I said. ¨Tohru, I have missed you. I love you, goodnight.¨ Tohru responded, ¨I love you to, Maka.¨

Kid POV:

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking at my door. ¨Kid, come on! Tohru made us breakfast! GET UP!¨ I smiled at the sound of Maka's voice, and slowly got out of bed. ¨Ok, Maka! Im coming, let me get changed.¨ I heard maka say ok, and walk down stairs. 

I turned back towards the bed, and grabbed some clothes that Yuki had given me the night before. Once I was changed, I walked down stairs to find Maka. I ran into Kyo on the stairs. ¨Good morning, thank you again for allowing Maka and I to stay here for the time being.¨ He nodded, ¨Its no problem. But, thank Tohru, it was her idea.¨ He walked in the direction of his room, as I continued on my way. 

I walked into the Kitchen to find Maka helping Tohru cook. She looked so happy, at peace even. I felt so bad for her, I know that her cousin 's death was hard for her. Now, for her to have to relive it.... and yet, she seemed happy. I smiled, thats all I want, for her to be happy. I blushed at the realization I just had. Tohru looked back and saw me, ¨Maka, i'll be right back, keep working.¨ Maka nodded her head.

Tohru looked at me and pointed to the living room. I walked in the direction she pointed. once we were both in the room, she closed the door, so Maka could not here us. ¨Listen, I know you love Maka,¨ Before I could interupt she said, ¨dont try and deny it. I see the way you look at her. But, I need you to promise me you will look after her. She means everything to me. I know, that what you guys do is dangerous, its just part of the work. But, your a reaper, I dont know if that means that she is in more danger with you or if she is safer with you. But, I really hope it is the later. So, please, promise me you will protect her...¨ I looked at Tohru, she really cared for Maka. It pained me to know that she would not get to see her grow older. ¨I promise. I will protect Maka with everything in me.¨

She smiled at me, and nodded. Before heading back into the Kitchen, with me in tow. Maka, looked at us, ¨Good morning Kid! You are both just in time, I finished!¨ she said with a huge smile on her face. We both smiled back at her, ¨Great, Im starving¨ I said. With that, we all sat down and began our first meal together.

 

Authors note: next chapter coming soon.


	5. Ideas and confessions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR FRUITS BASKET!!

Maka POV:

As we sat down to eat breakfast, a though came to mind, ¨Tohru, where is Yuki and Kyo?¨ She responded, ¨Kyo is going to go to his Dojo to do some training today, and Yuki has student counsel until tonight.¨ 

I nodded, and continued eating. ¨Maka, you did amazing on breakfast.¨ Kid told me. I blushed and smiled under his gaze, ¨Thanks, Tohru taught me everything I know.¨ As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized this would be the last time I ever eat with her, the last time she was in the kitchen with me. These thoughts soon consumed me, and I was crying again. Kid and Tohru shared a look of shock. They both rushed over to my side, and gave me a hug. I looked up to Tohru, and returned her hug, as it very well might be our last. Tohru stood, ¨Ill leave you two alone.¨ Then I turned to Kid.... Suddenly I realized, Kid was there for me through all of this, he really cared about me.... and I cared about him. 

I tackled Kid into a hug so hard, he almost fell over. He looked at me with shock, but then returned the hug. I began talking, ¨Kid, thank you so much. You know how hard this as been for me, and you have been there through all of it. You took care of me in the woods, heck, you even went after me into the portal. Thank you.¨ I began sobbing. Kid responded by hugging be tighter. ¨Maka, you dont need to thanks me. I will always be by your side, through everything. Because... I love you Maka Albarn.¨ 

I looked at him, shocked. Then I saw his eyes, those two perfect orbs of Gold, and I realized, ¨I love you too Kid.¨ He leaned down, and we shared a soft kiss. As we broke apart, Tohru entered, smiling even bigger than before. She sat down with some tea, as we had finished breakfast. ¨Ok, now. How do we get you guys home?¨

We began brainstorming ideas, all the while, Kid never let go of my hand. Suddenly, I thought of an idea, ¨If this is the past, that means that the witch that brought us here, must still be alive! She must be around her, other wise, her souls final act would not have brought us here. If we can find her, and she can open up a new portal.... We can get home!¨ Tohru looked at me like I had just sprouted two heads, so I looked over at Kid. He was thinking, then he said, ¨That would work!¨ We smiled at each other with glee. 

Tohru, still confused, stared at us like we had spoken another language. I broke it down for her again, but she still did not get it. So, Kid REALLY broke it down. ¨We find the witch that did this to us, get hit by her blast, we go home.¨ She nodded, along, finally getting it. Then she stood up, ¨MAKA, NO WAY!! THATS TO DANGEROUS!! WHAT IF YOU GET HURT BY THE BLAST, INSTEAD OF RETURNED HOME??? WHAT IF YOU GET SENT FARTHER BACK IN TIME?¨ I stood in order to calm her down. ¨Hey, its ok. I know its dangerous, but thats just what we do. Ill be fine, I promise.¨ She nodded her head still unsure. Kid spoke up, ¨Is there anyway, we can wash our clothes that we wore here? These ones will never with stand a fight, plus they are to nice for us to take with us.¨ 

I nodded in agreement, and looked over a Tohru. ¨I have already washed them, they are ready...¨ She responded. She looked so worried, I felt bad for doing that to her. But, this was our only plan on getting home. Tohru left to get our clothes, and came back in less than a minute. She handed each of us our clothes, and we went to go get changed. Kid went to the guest room, as I went to the bathroom. I finished first, probably because Kid would not come out until his outfit was perfectly symmetrical. 

I walked into Tohru 's room, I had to talk to her. I would never see her again, and I really wanted a proper goodbye. I found Tohru sitting on her bedroom floor, looking through an album of pictures of us together. I smiled sadly, ¨Tohru, I promise ill be OK. I will not die today, I know I wont.¨ She smiled up at me, ¨Just, please, be careful. OK?¨ I responded, holding back tears, ¨Always, as long as you promise me you will be careful too.¨ ¨Always.¨ I fell to the floor besides her, and wrapped her in a hug. She returned it, and she whispered, ¨I love you. Never forget that.¨ I lost it. I began sobbing, and all the while, Tohru held me in her arms. Finally I responded, ¨I love you too, Tohru.¨ We stayed like this for about 15 minutes. Neither of us wanting to ruin this moment. 

Kid came in, and said ever so calmly, ¨Maka, it is time.¨ I nodded, and said goodbye to Tohru again. Holding back the tear threatening to fall. Tohru looked over my shoulder, ¨Kid, look after her for me.¨ He responded, ¨Always.¨ With that, I stood up, and walked out of her room to meet Kid. He grabbed my hand, and whispered to me, ¨I know it is hard, but you can make it through this.¨ I gave him a sad smile as he reassuringly squeezed my hand. We headed into the woods. Time to find ourselves a witch, and get home.

Authors note: Ok, the next chapter is gonna be the last chapter. The story is shorter than I had planned, but I hope you enjoy either way!


	6. Finale?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR FRUITS BASKET! Enjoy the Finale!Also, this is a long chapter.

As we continued down the path in the woods Kid spoke. ¨ Ok, so here is the plan. We find the witch using our combined soul perception. Then, we basically just attack until she cast that spell again. One problem, neither of us have our weapons. So, this is gonna be harder than normal.¨ 

I had been only half way listening to him, my body numb from my goodbye with Tohru. I suddenly jumped back into reality, "Wait, Kid! My weapon form!" He looked at me with confusion, so I began to explain. "In the fight with the Kishin, we figured out that I have weapon blood in me. I have been going to extra lessons with Stein, I can use my weapon form!" Kid, finally understanding, nodded along in thought. "But, Maka, I cant use you. Even if our soul wavelengths match..... I need two weapons...." I face planted, "Kid. Now is not the time to be worrying about symmetry! We have to be able to defend ourselves somehow, or we will never get home." My voice was filled with worry, and as Kid looked at me, he seemed to see how scared I really was.

"Ok. I will use your weapon form, Maka." I smiled at him. "Thank you Kid!" I gave him a hug, as he returned it. Suddenly, we both became alert, and broke apart from each other. We had just felt the Witch's soul coming towards us.

"Maka," Kid spoke in a serious tone, "you need to transform, now." I nodded in agreement. I focused on my soul, and I pictured myself becoming a weapon. I breathed in and out, as I became more and more focused. Soon, I felt my body begin to change, and before I knew it, I was a scythe in Kid's hands. 

Kid stared at me for a moment, "Maka... you never told me that you were a double sided Scythe.So, you are symmetrical." I looked at him, "Kid, you do realize that I cant see myself. Also, how is that important right now, the witch is almost here." He nodded his response, "You are right.... but the symmetry..." He said in a whine 

I rolled my eyes, from where you could see my face in scythe. Before I could say anything else, we came face to face with the witch. She smiled at us, "Ahhh, more souls for me. What a nice surprise."

Kid got into a fighting stance, ready to face her. The whole forest seemed to go quiet for a moment. Then, Kid launched at the witch. The battle lasted for about an hour, as Kid tried to avoid any powerful attacks that were not the spell we need to get home. But, Kid was getting tired, and he was getting slower. At this point, he had been hit several times, and I was getting really worried. "Kid, are you ok?" I asked, worry in my voice. Kid answered, "Of course. Im perfectly fine." He said this, with a hopeful voice, in an effort to keep me from worrying. But, I heard the pain in his voice, he was not gonna last much longer.

I focused in on the battle again. Kid continued to dodge the attacks, refusing to use me as a shield, for fear of what happened to Soul happening to me. 

Suddenly, Kid was hit with a powerful blast. Throwing him backwards into a tall oak tree. I could hear the impact of his back on the tree. A snap, that made me sick to my stomach. The witch loomed over us. "You two have been such pests... how about I send you where you will not bother me again." This was it. She was gonna cast the spell we needed. Still, I could not risk Kid getting more hurt by the impact. So, as she began to cast, I returned to my human form. Standing in front of Kid, arms open in an effort to block the spell. 

She thrust the spell at me, much more accurately, hitting me this time. Still, I felt nothing as it made impact. It seemed to bounce off of me, landing about 5 feet away. I looked up, only to see the witch had disappeared. I turned around to check on Kid. He seemed fine, and was still conscious. I sighed in relief. 

"Once we get home, I will take you to see Stein about your back." I said, worry still lining my voice. He shook his head, "It is just a bruise, plus, with my reaper healing, I will be fine by tomorrow morning." I looked at him, still unsure. I was about to protest, when I suddenly felt something pulling on my hair. I was about to ignore it and continue speaking with Kid, when suddenly, I felt as if my whole body was being pulled backwards. That is when I remembered, the witch's spell should be working it's magic right about now. 

I turned around, to see that my guess was right. Where the spell had landed, a hole was starting to form, and it was growing rapidly. I quickly got to my feet, and helped Kid up. He was right, he had almost no trouble getting up, minus a few grunts of pain. 

At this point, the hole was now about 4 feet wide. The tree's leaves began to shake because of the force of the pull from the hole. Birds flying out of their homes, as rabbits peaked out to see what was going on. I grabbed Kid's hand, and looked him in the eyes. He had such confidence in those big golden orbs. 

We nodded to each other, and jumped into the hole. I thought of home. My room, my bed, my books! I thought of Soul, and how I missed him. I missed waking him up every morning, I missed him cooking dinner, heck, I even missed his snarky comments. I thought of my other friends. Blackstar, and his narcissistic attitude, Tsubaki and her sisterly advice, Liz and her fashion tips, and even Patty and her giraffe pictures. 

With in a minute, we were back where this all began. We landed in the grass, about 10 feet from where we disappeared. I saw my friends, standing around where we had vanished. Kid spoke up from his spot besides me, our hands still intertwined. " Uh. Guys, we are right here." Everyone whipped around, and before I could blink, I was being tackled to the ground by Soul. 

"WHAT HAPPENED??!! I WAS SO WORRIED! ARE YOU OK??!!!" I laughed at his reaction. "Soul I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." Soul regained his composure, standing up again and offering me a hand. "Well, it's what cool guys do." I rolled my eyes at him, giving him a hug. 

I greeted everyone, giving them each a hug. Tsubaki spoke once I broke away from her, " Maka, Kid, what happened?" Kid and I shared a knowing look. This was gonna take a while.

About 2 hours later, everyone stood shocked. We had explained everything, from us landing in the past, to meeting Tohru, to Kid and I becoming a couple. Suddenly, Patty yelled out, "Hey, Sis!! You own me 10 bucks!!! I told you they would end up together!" Everyone began to laugh, as Kid and I blushed.

As we all began to walk home, Kid and I holding hands as Soul, Patty and Blackstar began to race again, all I could think was, "I'm so glad to be back."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soul! I'm home." I yelled out, as I closed our front door, and hung up my jacket. Soul looked at me from his spot on the couch, "How was it? Are you ok?" I nodded, "She would have loved the service, it was beautiful. I wish you would have come with Kid and I." I was struggling to hold back fresh tears, as my eyes burned from the pain of loss. 

"No. Funerals are not cool." He said in a quiet voice. I nodded along, as I sat besides him. I knew the real reason he had not come. He had met Tohru, and they had become good friends. If he had went he would have cried his eyes out, and that was 'not cool'. 

"Who all was there?" He asked, tears threatening to spill from his crimson eye's as well. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Her friends, her grandfather, Yuki, Kid and I, and a few cousins of ours. Oh, and of course Kyo." Soul nodded, "How is he handling all of this?" I responded after a moment of thought, "As well as can be expected, after all, he did just loose his wife." 

I stood, not wanting to talk about it any more, as I was about to start crying again. "I'm going to go and change." Soul nodded, understanding that I could not do this anymore. "Oh, by the way. You got a package while you were gone. Didn't say who from, so I just set it on your bed." I nodded, as I headed to my room. 

Kid and I had been back from the past for about 2 weeks, and everything was back to normal. I had dreaded this day, because it meant that she was really gone. 

I closed my door, and let it all out as I sank to the cold, hard tiled floor. I stayed like this for about 15 minutes, until the package on my bed grabbed my attention. Shakily, I stood, throat sore, eyes red and puffy. I sat on my bed and looked at the package. A letter sat beside it, so I decided to open that first. 

Inside was a note, written in delicate hand writing. I recognized it as Tohru's writting. Taking a deep breath I began to read.

Dear Maka,

I realize, that by now, I am gone, and I can only imagine what you must be thinking, feeling. I'm so sorry. I did not want to cause you so much pain. But, I knew this would happen eventually, when we met 5 years ago, I knew something happened to me in your time. So, I have had this ready, just in case. I want you to remember, I love you. Stay safe, and don't let my passing affect your normal life. Go, live, because you never know what day will be your last. I packed you a few things, I thought would help you in this time. Please, stay safe, and tell Kid, to always remember the promise he made to me. 

-Forever yours, Tohru

A new batch of tears streamed down my cheeks. She was thinking about me, even on her death bed, Tohru thought of me. I carefully, and slowly opened the box. As I looked in side I found several things. First, I found a box of my favorite snacks that we used to share when ever I came over. I opened the container, and the smell wafted through my room, bringing with it happy memories of us together.

Next, I found a picture in a frame. The picture was of Tohru and I, the night when I arrived after time traveling. I had a large smile on my face, but it paled in comparison to Tohru's. She was always so happy and smiling, but this one seemed different. She had never looked so at peace. I traced her face with my finger, and I could not help but smile. I could not help but laugh a little. Even in death, Tohru was making others happy.

Last, I picked up a small box. It was about 3 inches long, and covered in black velvet. As I opened the box, I found a beautiful golden necklace, with an engraved heart charm on it. The necklace sparkled in the light, each chain seeming to contain so much love from my cousin. As I inspected the charm I found it had words written on it, 'Live everyday, like it is your last'. Around the words there were floral designs, reminding me of Spring sleepovers with Tohru. 

I turned it around to find on the back, our names were engraved, 'Tohru and Maka'. I opened up the heart charm, to find a picture of us together, asleep on my old couch, half eaten s'mores in our hands. I thought back on this memory fondly. I was around 12, and Tohru was sleeping over at my house.

We had decided to try camping, and had set up the perfect tent for us. Everything was going perfect, until it began raining at about midnight. We both ran inside, disappointed that our camping trip was ruined. So, to cheer us up, my mom made us late night s'mores, and let us watch our favorite childhood movie, The Lion King. We fell asleep on the couch, my head on her shoulder, half eaten s'mores in both of our hands'. My mom had taken the photo to put in her personal album.

I smiled at the memory. I closed the locket, and hung it around my neck. I looked out my window, staring at the stars. Suddenly, one star caught my attention. It twinkled brighter than any other star I saw. I stared at it for minute, as I thought of everything that has happened recently, and I thought of Tohru's gifts. I spoke softly, barley above a whisper, "Thank you, Tohru. I love you." I smiled sadly to myself, it was going to be hard, but I was on my way to healing.

 

Suddenly, the star I was watching flickered and zoomed across the sky, disappearing from my view as it went behind the buildings of Death City. 

Authors note: I told you, it was a long one. I hope you all enjoyed. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! Please comment suggestions!


End file.
